If Tom Nook Asked You For Money
by Fae 206
Summary: Tom Nook has always been a swindler but now he's going around to every Animal Crossing character to get money for his dream, to franchise his Nook stores. How many devious ways will this tanuki find to get the money he wants? A different character in every chapter.
1. Tom Nook

**AN:** If anyone chooses to read this, this first chapter is ridiculously short but the next chapters will be a bit longer. Each chapter will focus on a single villager 😊 Hope you enjoy.

 **If Tom Nook Asked You For Money**

 **Prologue – Tom Nook**

Tom Nook was always known as a crafty tanuki. He was a man who wanted to make money and had some ideas of how to do it. In fact, if he saved all the money that he got from the villagers for a month he could probably own this entire town and rule it in the way that he liked it. Although, there wasn't much from this town that he wanted. There were prettier towns out there. Towns with more money buried under the ground, cities that would pay him whatever price he demanded. What did he want? Maybe a bigger corporation so that everybody would know his name.

Having six stories in a building was good but franchising that business was even better, finding family members who would work for him for very little. All of these things were ideal but he would need to triple his money at least to do that. Well, that was easy to do. He just had to formulate a scam, a huge money-making scam that involved all of the villagers around him.

He could do it but where to start, where to start.

Well, it didn't really matter where one started because the most important thing was where one finished and that was going to be a good place where he would rule supreme. Yes, Tom just had to get started.

 **End of Prologue**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Next Chapter: Ace**


	2. Ace

**AN:** I realized that these chapters are going to all be fairly short but I hope you enjoy

 **Ace**

What did it take to interest someone with a huge interest in catching bugs and fish? Well, there were many tournaments in town so he could do something like that. However, Tom Nook knew that to create such a contest would draw in many of the townsfolk. Today he wanted to concentrate all his energy on one individual. Ace, a jock blue jay. What Ace valued most was his prize collection and everyone who went fishing on the island at night knew how much a shark or rare beetle could sell for.

As Ace saw Tom Nook standing outside his house, the bird approached him cautiously.

He wasn't going to ignore the tanuki but he was a little suspicious at why he would be lurking around his house that morning. "Hey, good to see you, ace" he said warily before hearing Tom sigh. He paused as he came near him, "You not getting enough energy, ace?"

"Not enough at all," Tom said before looking at the house, "I might feel better if I saw your collection," he stated bluntly and Ace took a step back before nodding.

"Yeah, be happy to show you," he said before opening the door for them. He stepped inside and held it open for Tom. He wasn't sure why Tom had come to his house to see the fish and bugs, the museum would be better to visit but maybe his house was a little more cozy. With the gyroids dancing in the background, Ace watched Tom who was examining the different fish. Ace didn't know why he was looking at them in that way.

"I'm doing an exhibition in the town square, a lot of bugs and fish," he told the bird and Ace nodded as he listened to him. "Since you have the best collection, I was hoping that I could display some of these. Would you give them to me to display, just to display on that day," he said and Ace hesitated. You should never lend anything to a tanuki.

However, he did have a lot of fish and a fish exhibit sounded like a lot of fun. "There will be other villagers there?" he asked and Tom Nook immediately nodded his head. This still felt a little uncomfortable but Ace agreed. He'd have his precious fish back at that evening and it was always good to help another animal living in the town.

…

…

Ace had felt proud of himself for his good deed. He had lent some of his best fish and had been told that his picture was going to be standing between the tanks. He wanted to go look at the specimens himself and see what the other villagers had brought to showcase. However, as he came closer to where the tent was pitched, he smelled cooked fish and his eyes widened. Would Tom Nook really be cooking his collection!?

As he got even closer, he saw Pete exit with his mailbag over his shoulder and his wings on what looked like Ace's prized Arapaima. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked at the tent and realized what was going on. Nook had taken his fish and was cooking them and selling them as exotic food. Ace fumed as he stomped around. He had been used and it was going to take more than lifting weights to calm him down.

Tom Nook had definitely manipulated his way into making money and somehow Ace would have his revenge.

 **End of Ace**

 **Next up: Admiral**


	3. Admiral

**Admiral**

The Cranky visitors were the ones who held onto their money too much and so the next villager on his list was going to be a hard one. Tom sighed as he looked over the data that he had on Admiral. He was a bird who seemed to love sailing but he wouldn't be one to overly invest in Cappy's future boating plans. He was also always looking after his three younger siblings so he had been around and could spot a scam from a mile away. He sighed.

Well, since Admiral was going to follow the rules maybe Tom could make his money _through_ using those same rules. There were a number of ordinances that might be good to include, he could act as mayor for that day and get the money that he needed. As he saw Admiral walking about he came up to him and saw Admiral frown.

"I don't have any fish for you today, Nook," he commented and Tom shook his head.

"I was thinking about how dysfunctional our town is actually," Tom said in a cheerful manner that made Admiral feel a little apprehensive about his unexpected visitation. Admiral nodded.

"It does seem a little louder," he muttered, "all these holidays. Should be a prize for who can clean up this village the fastest."

Tom laughed, "You're telling me. I think that if somebody is wearing loud clothing that they should pay…fifty bells?" he asked and Admiral nodded, "I'm glad you agree, can you sign this then?"

Admiral laughed as he signed the paper and Tom took out another.

"And if you use electricity for any devices more than the regular visitor, that should be three hundred bells," he said and Admiral signed that one as well, momentarily forgetting about the wide-screen TVs that he had in his house.

"Also, this one is really important, one thousand bells for each hazmat barrel on the property, it's because of how great the environment is, you wouldn't want to ruin in," he said and Admiral nodded, signing that one as well.

As Admiral signed the following ones, Tom smiled and chuckled to himself. "Okay, that would be about five thousand Bells," he told him and Admiral looked at him in shock. He frowned, starting to stomp his feet into the ground at how that crafty tanuki had tricked him into owing this much money

That was far more than one of those hazmat barrels had cost him in the first place.

 **Next Up Agent S**

 **Also, thank you to Domesticated Piggy for reviewing the previous chapter**


	4. Agent S

**Agent S**

Tom sighed as he looked at the tiny piles of money that he had. He had managed to get a lot out of Admiral because Admiral had a bit more than the other villagers but if he was ever going to get Agent S to give up her money he had to be a bit more crafty than with Admiral. If Tom Nook insisted on putting fines on people, Agent S was just the type of villager who would want to go out and set off a public announcement. She would get in the way of his trickery.

That was unless he found a better way of distracting her. He could try to find a way to send her on an investigation, a secret mission. Tom Nook looked around and grabbed a few items before putting them into a wrapped box. These items included a microscope, a radio, some fruit, and a shovel. He would have to make this a good sale.

As Tom went to Agent S's house whilst she was having her dinner, he put his paws to his face and made it look like he was a desperate tanuki. He burst into the house looking panicked and holding his box. He could see that he had alerted her by the wide eyes and the way that she was sweating.

"I need help," Tom panicked and Agent S jumped up.

"What is it? Why do you need help? What's going on?" she asked which were the obvious things to question at a time like this.

Tom turned to her, "I…I need to…I need you to solve a crime for me on the island," he told her and Agent S looked up proudly. She had been summoned to complete a task worthy of the Animal Crossing World.

"An important crime?" Agent S asked and Tom Nook nodded, holding his box. "On the island?"

"I would go myself but…but…" Tom looked around trying to come up with the best excuse to why he couldn't do this himself.

"Of course, crime is a scary thing. I'll leave tonight on the boat, is there anything that I need to take with me to go on this quest?" Agent S asked and Tom looked at his box.

"I suppose I could give you what I was going to take but I don't feel I could lend them to you just for you to lose them," he said and Agent S gasped before shaking her head.

"No. I'll buy them from you, danger is never good in our world," she stated and went to go get her coins.

Tom laughed to himself though on the outside he still looked nervous and desperate. A sucker was born every minute.

 **Up Next: Agnes**


	5. Agnes

**Agnes**

The way of getting to an uchi character was simple, trick them into caring for you and you can get them to do anything that you want but Tom had to disguise himself a bit. Fortunately, a villager had sold him the right type of clothes and accessories to do just that. Putting on a long blonde wig and a dress, Tom decided that this was the time he would bring Nookette to life.

He went in the direction of where Agnes's house was. Agnes was always an interesting pig to watch. She loved art and golf but would ridiculously use logic for that instead of focusing on technique. There was no room for study when you wanted to be a golfer. She should have known that by now.

Tom looked around and found an empty beehive. He could see Agnes pacing around and hid behind a tree. He took out some makeup and applied it to his face to imitate a bee sting. He slipped around the corner and pretended to trip, making a buzzing noise and when Agnes finally turned around she ran to him, concerned about what had happened.

"Oh my gosh," she said as she snuffled, "Are you okay, little girl?"

"My face hurts," Nookette wailed with Tom changing his voice in desire to trick the pig. Agnes stared at him before nodding.

"It does look awful," she commented before sighing, "You need to toughen up. Big sis will show you how."

"No," Nookette squeaked, "No. Medicine. Give me medicine," she said and Agnes checked her pockets. No. She wasn't carrying any medicine.

"Don't you want to know how to fight back and defend yourself against things like bees. If you study well then you won't get stung again and you'll most likely be a whole lot happier."

Nookette shook her head, "I have to go home. Don't you have any medicine on you, _big sis?"_ he asked, driving the words home with his tone and Agnes froze. She shook her head.

"No, not currently," she replied before pulling out a bag of money, "This should be enough though. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Thank you," Nookette smiled as Tom felt proud in the execution of his plan. "This is so generous of you, I'll pay you back, promise"

"Just promise to try to get better," Agnes smiled and Tom ran off. Unbeknown to him, he was being watched by a white dog with suspicious eyes.

 **Up Next: Aisle**


	6. Aisle

**Aisle**

Aisle yawned and rolled over in the hammock that he was lying in. He had just finished a few fighting bets with other villagers and felt that it was time for a rest. He had pitched his tent recently and was waiting for someone to invite him into the village. It would be really nice to be around all of his friends again. The hot sun made him feel comfortable and sleepy. He could trust the villagers to not take his fight money, right?

Aisle closed his eyes and stretched underneath the sun. He was safe. Completely safe.

As he finally got to sleep, he didn't notice Tom Nook approaching him. Tom studied him before his eyes widened and he spotted the money that had been left unguarded. Was this guy really this trusting? Who would just give him such an invitation to take the money. There had to be some kind of a trap.

Running over to the bag of coins, Tom picked it up. No booby traps. He sighed before seeing the bruises on Aisle's body and knew that Isabelle would hate the fact that there were physical fights in the village and that animals were getting hurt. He could use that fact to his advantage.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Tom decided to leave a note for the sleeping teddy bear.

 _Fighting is banned but don't worry it'll be our secret. I'll take this money for my silence._

Tom laughed as he snuck away with the coins. Hopefully Aisle would remain asleep until long after his get away. That money had been much easier to get than any before.

 **Up Next: Al**


	7. Al

**Al**

Sometimes the best way to someone's wallet was through that someone's stomach and Al was Nook's chance of winning on that. He would prepare an addictive banana split sundae that would have repeat business from the big ape. He just needed to figure out what Al liked. As Tom spied on the gorilla from behind his house, Tom saw a villager come over with some golden bananas. These were always a special treat to any villager.

There were nine in total, Al wouldn't notice if about five of them left. Nook smiled as he took them from the gorilla and went back to his shop. He put in the bare minimum ice cream to be used and squirted some aerated ice cream all over them. Al wouldn't mind. He'd be so distracted by the shiny bananas. It was funny what you could shake down from trees.

Tom walked over to Al who was walking around outside, "You want to try something great," Nook asked and Al raised an eyebrow.

"For a price, I guess? We could do a trade?" he commented and Tom looked around at Al's pockets and spotted a bag of money that must have come from under a rock.

"First taste is free, after that we can deal for your bag of money," Tom laughed and Al smiled, he smelled the bananas and nodded as he took a spoonful. It was delicious. He took a second and a third until it was all gone.

"Wow," Al said with a smile on his face, "That was delicious, thank you."

"Cough it up," Nook told him as he put his hand out and Al stared at him. "First bite is free but you finished the whole thing. I do have more though if you have more bags of money."

"You said the -" AL tried to argue but Nook shook his head.

"I said the first taste was complimentary," he told Al and the gorilla sighed before handing Nook his bag of money. As Nook went off happily, Al couldn't understand why he just wanted more and more. Maybe with his own golden bananas he could make them himself.

 **Thank you for reading**


	8. Alfonso

**Alfonso**

Was it a crime to make counterfeit tickets to an event that wasn't happening? Tom Nook was starting to lose track of where he stepped over the line and where his tricks were allowed to flourish. This was a good idea to get a large number of bells. There was one thing that Alfonso loved over everything else and Tom would wager that Alfonso would be willing to take out a second mortgage for these tickets.

"Hey, Alfonso," Tom laughed as he made his way over to the lazy alligator. Alfonso turned to him and waved.

"It's 'a me," he grinned and Tom had to hide a smile. This was too perfect. Alfonso's love of Mario was far too perfect to not corrupt the innocent alligator.

"Yeah, it's you who I've been searching for," Tom said before taking something out from the pocket of his apron. "I was sold this in my store and thought that I'd offer you the first chance to purchase it," he said and Alfonso tilted his head looking at it. His eyes widened as he saw the words on it 'Meet Mario. Super Exclusive Mario Convention.'

"How much do you want for them?" Alfonso asked and Nook pretended to think about it.

"One shark or the equivalent bells worth for a shark, by the end of the day or I'll give them to KK," he warned and Alfonoso nodded. Where could he get a shark? Maybe if he asked the villager for one they could give him or at least trade with him that shark. Still, Alfonso felt a need to have those tickets in his possession.

"If you need materials for your Yoshi costume let me know," Nook called back. That had been an easy one. He would have enough money in no time.

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
